Warriors: The Ghost of Him
by Puppet String
Summary: When ThunderClan takes in an outside kit from an unknown source, they have no idea what kind of trouble it will cause in the name of her father. However, the adopted clan cat may be the only thing keeping disaster away from her new friends. Rated for violence&swearing, no lemons. NOT a Tigerstar relation.
1. The Kit in the Snow

It was freezing. Snow blanketed the ground thoroughly blanketed the ground, and a cat hissed past the little bundle of fur in his jaws.

'_Why am I even doing this? I owe this scrap nothing!_'

He glanced down at the tiny, fox pattern she-kit swinging from his jaws. She was shivering violently, and hadn't mewled or struggled in a long time.

The tom flicked his tail, unconsciously disturbing the snow.

'_I'm already this far. Those useless ThunderClan cats must have their camp somewhere near by. It reeks of them!_'

He wasn't worried about the black parts of his pelt showing-nobody would spot him. He squeased through a small tunnel, trying not to gag at the reek of ThunderClan's litter box. Slowly, he started forward, clinging to the shadows of the camp wall.

Blue eyes narrowed, and he glanced around the empty clearing.

'_Good. Now I just need to locate the nursery..._'

The tom slunk forward, poking his nose down between ferns.

He wrinkled his nose at the reek of herbs, quickly pulling his head out of the tunnel.

'_Definitely not the nursery..._'

He ran across the clearing, then stuck his nose down under a root.

There were cats down there, but there was no way that any of them were queens. By the scent of them, they were ancient.

The tom twitched his ears. Cats were waking up.

'_Too late-this will have to do._'

He shoved the kit down the tunnel and pulled his head out, darting into a shadow and fading back to where he came...

~x~

"FOX! THERE'S A FOX IN MY DEN!"

Warriors sprung out of their nests, racing into the center of camp.

Lionblaze burst through into the Elder's den.

"What's going on?" He growled, claws unsheathed.

Purdy lumbered out of the den, screaming to StarClan.

"I GOT IT! I GOT THE FOX!"

Lionblaze darted into the den and noticed a tiny, pathetic scrap of fur on the den floor. Moving closer, he sniffed it.

'_The kit's still alive...But it's freezing! How did it get here?_'

He lifted it in his jaws, carrying it out of the den and to the main hollow.

"A kit?"

"Did the fox bring it?"

"Where's the fox?"

"Who's kit is it?"

Lionblazed ignored his Clanmates' questions and turned to Purdy, laying the kit down gently in the snow.

"Purdy, is this your fox?"

Purdy started at the kit and shuffled his paws.

"It was dark...Looked lots bigger in the dark."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

Jayfeather shoved past his clanmates, nearly tripping over the kit when he reached it.

The blind medicine cat leaned down, sniffing gently.

"It's alive," He mewed, "But if we don't warm it up, it won't be for long."

He lifted the tiny, frozen little bundle and carried it to the nursery.

"Sorreltail!" He called. "Wake up! I found a kit. Can you spare any milk?"

Sorreltail poked her head out of the den sleepily, then laid eyes on the shivering little bundle in Jayfeather's jaws.

"Don't just stand there- bring it inside!" She yowled, grabbing the kit from Jayfeather's jaws.

Jayfeather growled in protest, but said nothing as he followed the tortishell inside.

"Oh, the poor dear is freezing! Jayfeather, where did it come from?"

Jayfeahter shook his head.

"Nobody knows. Purdy found it in his den a moment ago and woke half the clan with a false alarm of a fox."

Sorreltail wrapped her warm, fluffed-up tail around the kit and flicked her ear.

"I can see why. Look at her pelt!"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers.

"Oh...Right. Sorry, Jayfeather. She's got a brownish orange pelt, black-tipped ears, a white-tipped tail, and all black paws." She looked a little more closely, then corrected herself. "Oh-except for her right forepaw. That's white."

The queen nudged her new kit closer.

"It's a blessing from StarClan," she mewed softly, "A kit!"

Jayfeather said nothing. He wanted to point out that she'd already had kits, but he knew that she only thought of this kit as a blessing because she'd lost Seedkit and Lilykit to greencough recently.

The gray medicine cat flicked his tail.

"I'll go speak with Bramblestar. If we keep it, you'll probably end up as its mother."

Sorreltail's head shot up.

"If? What do you mean if? We have to keep it! The poor thing will die if we don't keep it!"

Jayfeather turned and began heading out of the nursery, but not before adding, "It's Bramblestar's decision."

With that, he bounded up the rocky ledge toBramblestar's den.

* * *

Note:

Yay, chapter one is up! Can anybody guess who's kit this is? Also, does anyone know a good place to find out which cats are left after The Last Hope? I rented the book close to when it first came out, but now I can't remember who's dead anymore.

If I use a dead cat, please PM me so I can fix it. x_x

So far, I know that these cats are left:

Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Purdy, Leafpool, and Cinderheart.

Please help me remember more who aren't dead after the Last Hope! x_x Names of cats from all Clans appreciated.

I've looked some up, but I don't always trust some of the pages.


	2. The New Member of ThunderClan

Jayfeather scrambled up the stone path to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar?" He called softly.

A moment later, pawsteps sounded behind the medicine cat, and he spun around.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. What brings you to my den?"

Jayfeather twitched his tail.

"ThunderClan has a new kit."

Bramblestar blinked in surprise.

"A new kit? I thought that our queens were-"

Jayfeather shook his head, and Bramblestar decided it was time to go inside.

"It's cold, Jayfeather. Join me in my den to finish your report."

He shoved past his den entrance, followed by Jayfeather.

"It's not from any of our Queens. Purdy found it in his den this morning and cried fox. He woke up most of the Clan!"

Bramblestar twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"I'm well aware. I've been trying to get the story straight all morning, but nobody seems to know. So far, I've been told that Purdy fought off a fox, that a fox left a kit in Purdy's den, and that Purdy found a fox kit in the dirtplace tunnel."

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes.

"Purdy found a kit in his den this morning and thought it was a fox. According to Sorreltail, it has very similar markings to a fox. I came to-"

Bramblestar cut him off.

"Sorreltail? Isn't she still in the nursery?"

Jayfeather nodded.

"Yes, and she still has milk. I brought the kit to her to warm it up-it was going to die, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar mewed softly in understanding, and Jayfeather continued.

"I came to ask what you want us to do with it."

The ThunderClan leader was silent. It seemed like moons to Jayfeather before he answered.

"Let me see it."

Jayfeather dipped his head and accompanied Bramblestar to the nursery. Once inside, Bramblestar saw a tiny, half-starved ball of fur tucked close to Sorreltail's belly, sleeping. Sorreltail had drawn her tail around it tightly, and she was purring in contentment.

"Greetings, Bramblestar." She mewed, looking away from the kit. "I suppose you've come to see Purdy's fox?"

Bramblestar nodded, and Sorreltail softly stood up, doing her best not to disturb the kit. However, her efforts were useless, as the kit immediately say up and began mewling. The tiny creature stumbled around the den, tripping over Poppyfrost's tail and waking her only kit.

"Wow!" He squeaked, hauling himself over his mother's tail. "A new kit! Can I play with her, Poppyfrost? Please?"

Poppyfrost hauled the large black tom back into his nest. "No, Pantherkit. You both need to rest. Go back to sleep and let Bramblestar speak with Jayfeather and Sorreltail."

Ravenkit's eyes widened. "Bramblestar?" He peaked over his mother's tail at the Clan leader. "Wow! Everyone's in the den today! How come I can't play with them?"

Poppyfrost cuffed him gently across the ear with sheathed claws. "Hush. They're here for the new kit-she's very weak and we don't know where she came from. Now, I'm not going to tell you again- go back to sleep!"

Ravenkit obediently curled up with his tail over his nose and closed his eyes, but he kept his ears perked so that he could hear the conversation.

"Bramblestar, she'll die if we don't keep her. It's the middle of Leaf-Bare! We must protect her! She'll be easy prey for an owl, or a fox, or-"

"I know, Sorreltail. I know. ThunderClan won't toss a kit out to freeze. However," Firestar added, with a gleam in his eye, "She'll need a mother and a name if she is to be part of this Clan."

Sorreltail had to force herself not to leap forward. "I'll be her mother, Bramblestar! I will raise her as though she as my own!"

Bramblestar nodded.

"However," he mewed, "If the kit's true mother steps forward, we may have a problem. Do we have any idea where it came from?"

Sorreltail shook her head. "It doesn't smell like a Clan cat or a kittypet. It was probably a loner's kit."

Bramblestar flicked his tail. "I'd like to know how it got in to our camp."

Jayfeather wrinkled his nose. "Maybe through the dirtplace tunnel?"

Bramblestar bowed his head and sniffed the kit, checking Jayfeather's theory.

He did smell the scent of dirtplace, but there was another scent-one that made his neck fur raise and his tail bristle."

Sorreltail drew her tail around the kit nervously.

"Is something wrong, Bramblestar?"

The dark tabby tom shook his head. "No-it's nothing."

Jayfeather didn't buy it. Silently, he cast his senses into his leader's mind.

'_That scent! I know it-but from where? It's familiar, but I can't remember where it's from!_'

The medicine cat pulled himself back into reality, convinced that Firestar was just remembering the scent of a passing loner and overreacting.

He flicked his ears and broke the silence of the den.

"I'll go get some herbs for you, Poppyfrost. You'll need your strength now that you're feeding two in the middle of Leaf-Bare."

Sorreltail nodded.

Bramblestar twitched his tail and gestured toward the kit, who had found her way back to Sorreltail.

"I'll go make an announcement that ThunderClan has a new member." He paused for a moment. "What are you going to name her?"

Sorreltail looked down affectionately and mewed, "Phantomkit."

'_Strange name_,' Jayfeather thought, '_But still, suitable for the kit._'

* * *

Note:

Again, if I use a dead cat, please PM me so I can fix it. x_x I still need more names, please!

So far, I know that these cats are left:

Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Purdy, Leafpool, and Cinderheart.

Please help me remember more who aren't dead after the Last Hope! x_x Names of cats from all Clans appreciated.


	3. The Rabbit

Phantomkit sat up groggily, shaking her head. The cold had kept her up all night again, and the little kit had given up on trying to sleep when she saw the dawn light through the nursery entrance.

She picked her way over her mother's tail, then crept across the den to Poppyfrost's nest.

"Pantherkit," she called softly, trying not to wake either Queen, "Pantherkit, wake up! I want to explore." She extended her forepaw and nudged the large, black tom-kit softly. When pantherkit raised his head, she jumped back.

"Come on-let's explore before Sorreltail and Poppyfrost wake up and make us-"

"Before what?"

Daisy's voice surprised Phantomkit, and she jumped a little.

Phantomkit sat down with her head bowed in shame.

"I wanted to explore, but Sorreltail never lets me leave the nursery. I'm three moons old! It's not fair. Pantherkit gets to go out and play all the time, and he's only a moon older than me!"

Pantherkit nodded.

"She's right-it's not fair! I've been going out since the day after I opened my eyes."

Daisy flicked her tail.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Phantomkit, you aren't very big. Pantherkit, on the other paw, is almost as big as Molepaw!"

Molepaw was an apprentice from Poppyfrost's last litter. He wasn't huge, but he was still an apprentice, which seemed pretty big to Phantomkit.

Phantomkit fluffed up her fur indignantly.

"I'm big- just not as big as Pantherkit! It's not my fault he's so huge!"

Pantherkit bit back a mew of laughter. Phantomkit was the smallest kit he'd ever seen! She wasn't much bigger than Daisy's kits, Redkit and Dogkit. They were only a moon old!

Daisy sighed, shaking her fluffy, cream-colored pelt.

"I suppose you are a bit old to be stuck in the nursery...I was going to let Redkit and Dogkit play outside of the nursery today, anyway. I'll talk to Sorreltail. Maybe if I tell her that you'll be with three other kits, she'll listen to reason.

Phantomkit nodded.

"Okay. But can I at least go to the dirtplace tunnel without waking her? She always wants to walk me there, and I can't see the camp past her legs when she makes me run with her!

Daisy thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay. But don't get under any paws, and don't tell your mother that I gave you permission."

Phantomkit gave a bounce of excitement before pelting toward the nursery entrance.

"Wait," Pantherkit squeaked, "I have to go, too."

Phantomkit nodded before leading the way out of the nursery.

She opened her mouth wide. The camp was huge! She'd only caught little glimpses of it when Sorreltail had run alongside her, practically blocking out the sun.

Pantherkit grinned.

"It's really cool, huh? See that den over there?" He pointed with his tail to a fern-covered tunnel, "That's the medicine den. Jayfeather stays in there."

Phantomkit nodded.

"And over there is Firestar's den, and then there's the Elder's den, and the Warrior's den, and that's the apprentice's den..."

Phantomkit smirked.

"I'm going to explore a bit farther than this, Pantherkit."

Panther tilted his head, but followed Phantomkit through the dirtplace tunnel when she flicked her tail as a sign for him to follow.

Once there, Phantomkit wrinkled her nose.

"Gross! Let's get out of here quickly."

She started toward the forest, but Pantherkit jumped in front of her.

"Camp's that way!"

She rolled her bright, ice-blue eyes.

"I know, but the forest is that way. If you aren't coming with me, don't tell. I'll claw your muzzle!"

Pantherkit thought for a moment, then raced to catch up with Phantomkit.

"I'm with you," he mewed, "No matter what!"

Phantomkit grinned.

"Come on-I smell something good."

She led Pantherkit through the woods, ducking below dead ferns and leaping over hard, brown bramble tendrils.

Pantherkit shoved past ferns and bramble tendrils, keeping pace with his littler companion.

Suddenly, Phantomkit stopped, raising her tail for silence.

Pantherkit was confused, but followed directions as he scanned the snow-covered woods over the next snowbank.

Then, he saw it. A pair of long, white ears bobbing through the thin, dead patches undergrowth.

Phantomkit crept forward, making no sound.

'_How does she do that,_' Pantherkit wondered, '_If she hasn't been trained? She's always been able to keep quiet and move around as though she wasn't there! Too bad her voice is as quiet as her movements._'

He almost blew the other kit's cover with a laugh, but caught himself before he made any noise.

Phantomkit was within a tail length of the rabbit now. Before the wind changed direction, the pounced, hooking on to the large, furry creature's back and yowling.

The rabbit screeched, then took off through the forest, taking Phantomkit with it.

"Phantomkit!" Pantherkit took off after his friend, trying to keep pace with the large, furry creature.

'_It's as big as me! I didn't think she'd get close enough to pounce it! Why didn't she go for the throat? Molepaw said that hunters aim for the throat!_'

The forest flew by him in a flurry of white and brown as he raced along.

"Help!" He cried, hoping for a passing patrol, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Phantomkit's mid raced as quickly as the rabbit.

'_Mouse dung! What'd I do? I thought that prey died when you bit it! I can't catch this-it's as big as Pantherkit!_'

She tugged on the soft, downy fur with her claws, trying to steer.

'_I'm gonna fall off!_'

Her muscles ached from the effort of hanging on. She was beginning to slip. Every time the rabbit leaped over something, she would be sent back just a little farther.

"Help!" She cried, "Sorreltail!"

Sorreltail wasn't there. She was back in camp, sleeping.

Phantomkit was about to give up and let the rabbit buck her off into the snow and brambles, but something black streaked out in front of the rabbit.

It happened so quickly that Phantomkit thought she'd imagined it.

The streak of black, a flash of red, a rabbit's screech, and then she was on her side, laying in the snow.

Blood gushed down from the rabbit's throat, drenching the snow with a painful, scarlet stain.

Phantomkit was shaking.

"Pantherkit, did you-"

Pantherkit wasn't there. It was only her and the rabbit.

"I don't think I killed it..."

She whimpered, nudging the rabbit with her paw.

"Maybe all prey dies after you hang on for a certain amount of time?"

She decided that her theory had to be true, since nobody else was around to help her.

She curled up, shivering, next to the rabbit. It was still a little warm, but it wouldn't be for long. Phantomkit needed to get back to camp. If she stayed out here, she'd freeze.

"Pantherkit," She wailed as loud as she could, "Are you there?"

Nothing answered her. Even the birds seemed to stop singing.

"I'm cold," she whimpered, trying to snuggle with the dead rabbit, "I wish I'd stayed in the nursery."

She laid there, whimpering for what seemed like moons before she caught a familiar scent.

"Hello?"

She could tell it was a Clanmate, but her nose was so numb and her mind so foggy she couldn't distinguish which one.

"Please help!" She yowled, trying to make an echo.

A moment later, she could hear pawsteps racing toward her.

"Phantomkit!"

Poppyfrost skidded across the snow.

"There you are! We've been searching all over the territory for you! Once Pantherkit woke me and told me you'd been kitnapped, we panicked! Sorreltail has half the Clan looking for you!"

She seemed to notice the rabbit for the first time.

"Where did this come from?"

Phantomkit felt a tingle of pride rush through her frozen, orange pelt.

"I caught it."

Poppyfrost sniffed it.

"On your own?"

Phantomkit hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"M-hm. I held on while it ran and then when we got here I caught it and it died."

Poppyfrost flicked her ears.

"I'm surprised you didn't get your face clawed off! Still, a very good catch for a kit with no training. can you walk back to camp on your own?"

Phantomkit nodded shakily and stood.

Poippyfrost shook her head.

"You can hardly stand!" She glanced around nervously.

"I'm the only cat at this end of the territory. We really fanned out to hunt for you!"

She glanced at the rabbit.

"I'll haul this back. You're lucky, little one. You get a ride."

She leaned down, and Phantomkit clambered onto her back. Poppyfrost lifted the rabbit in her jaws.

"This is going to be a long ride back to camp," She grunted around the rabbit, "So hang in there."

Phantomkit nodded. She was exhausted.

'_Sorreltail's going to kill me when we get back to camp, so I'm in no hurry to begin with!_'

* * *

Note:

Again, if I use a dead cat, please PM me so I can fix it. x_x I still need more names, please!

So far, I know that these cats are left:

Firestar, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Purdy, Leafpool, and Cinderheart.

Please help me remember more who aren't dead after the Last Hope! x_x Names of cats from all Clans appreciated.


	4. The Challenge

Phantomkit shivered violently on the small, mossy nest Jayfeather had placed her in.

He was preparing a mix of herbs for her, cursing not-so-silently in the process.

"Fox dung," He spat, "If she gets greencough, I'll have to go ask Mothwing for more catmint! We're completely out, and it's probably another half-moon before everything thaws. I can't remember a leaf-bare that's lasted so long!"

Phantomkit tried to shrink away into the moss. She was so embarrassed that she'd forgotten her proud catch of a rabbit.

Jayfeather shoved a leaf full of something sticky and sweet, mixed with small, dried, funny-looking leaves.

Phantomkit sniffed the blend and asked through chattering teeth, "W-What's this?

Jayfeather flicked his tail.

"Honey and nettle. That will help stop your fever. You're lucky-honey is one of the better tasting remedies in my stock."

Phantomkit licked it eagerly, enjoying the smooth, sweet flavor.

"Thanks, J-Jayfeather," she squeaked, "Sorry I l-left camp."

Jayfeather simply went back to sorting his herbs and mewed, "You wouldn't be the first kit to sneak out of camp, and I doubt you'll be the last. Now, lay down and get some rest before Sorreltail claws your ears off."

Phantomkit curled up in the soft, dry moss, tucking her nose beneath her tail.

She'd barely started to doze off when Sorreltail's voice shattered the beginning of a dream, causing Phantomkit's eyes to snap awake.

"PHANTOMKIT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Phantomkit stood up and made her shoulder fur lie flat. She gazed defiantly into her mother's eyes and hissed, "I was thinking that I'm three moons old and you've never let me leave the nursery! It's boring in there! There's prey and plants in the forest, and I was tired of being stuck inside all the time! Pantherkit's been going out since the day after he opened his eyes!"

Sorreltail's neck fur rose.

"Who told you that?"

"Pantherkit!"

"Well, he's much bigger than you are, and much stronger, too! You're small, and you need to grow in the safety of the nursery-away from the illness, and the other Clans, and the rowdy apprentices in camp!"

Phantomkit's tiny claws unsheathed unconsciously and she faced Sorreltail with her fur completely fluffed out.

"I'm not weak just because I'm small! Sure, Pantherkit's real big and real strong, but I was fast enough and quiet enough to sneak out of my nest and away from you, and to catch a rabbit that was just as big as Pantherkit!"

Sorreltail narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to speak with Bramblestar-you can't become an apprentice so soon! Three moons isn't enough time to grow!"

Phantomkit bristled.

"You can't do that! I have to become an apprentice as soon as possible!"

Sorreltail flicked her tail and slunk over to the den entrance.

"You won't be ready."

Phantomkit's shivers were long forgotten. The honey and nettle combined with her mother's words had left the little kit seething with rage.

"I will be ready! You'll see! I'll train every day in the nursery-you can't keep me in my nest forever!"

Sorreltail ignored the angry little kit as she hauled herself out of the den and headed across camp toward Bramblestar's den.

* * *

Note:

Opse. O_o Firestar died. I'll fix the other chapters later-sorry about that!

If I use a dead cat, please PM me so I can fix it. x_x I still need more names, please!

So far, I know that these cats are left:

Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Purdy, Leafpool, and Cinderheart.

Please help me remember more who aren't dead after the Last Hope! x_x Names of cats from all Clans appreciated.


	5. The Cough

"Careful!" Pantherkit called up, looking at the nursery roof.

"Keep your fur on-I'm fine! I've been climbing the den wall since I got out of Jayfeather's den half a moon ago. Look-I can even avoid the thorns on the brambles now!" Phantomkit squeakd back, looking down.

Sorreltail and Poppyfrost were out hunting, and Daisy had fallen asleep while watching the kits.

"Wow!" Dogkit mewed, watching Phantomkit climb. "Can I try, too?"

Redkit shouldered his brother and scoffed. "As if! You'd fall off and then Daisy would lose her head! Wait 'till you can lift a squirrel on your own without tripping over it's tail!"

Dogkit growled. "I tripped once! It could've happened to anyone! Besides, you dripped a mouse when Pantherkit surprised you!"

Phantomkit looked down from the nursery roof.

"You can try, but watch your paws on the thorns. If you get cut, I'm going to pounce you!"

Dogkit rolled his eyes.

"We're almost as big as you know-we don't care if you pounce us. If Pantherkit did the pouncing, that'd be another story."

Phantomkit hissed, losing her balance as her tail swished irritably. She flailed a little, and she lost her grip with her claws. She squeaked in surprise as she began to fall, seeing nothing but the hard den floor for her to land on.

She braced for impact, surprised bot how soft the den floor was when she hit. Phantomkit blinked open her bright blue eyes and saw a mat of black fur had cushioned her fall.

"Thanks, Pantherkit! That would've hurt!"

Pantherkit grinned under her, standing up and allowing the smaller kit to slide off of his back.

"No problem! just be careful, okay? I'll be an apprentice soon, and I don't want you to get hurt when I'm not in here."

Phantomkit nodded. "I promise I'll try not to get hurt."

Panther kit nodded before heading back to his nest.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired."

Phantomkit looked out of the den entrance, starting at the sun.

"But it's only sunhigh!" She protested, confused at Pantherkit's sudden sleepiness.

Pantherkit shrugged. "I'm tired-what can I say?"

Phantomkit jumped on his tail. "You've hardly done anything-how can you be tired?"

Pantherkit shook his head. "Maybe I'm just a fat, lazy furball." He joked, flicking his tail and surprising Phantomkit.

Phantomkit flicked her ears, giving up.

"All right, all right, enjoy your nap. I'm going to keep practicing."

Phantomkit kept practicing, trying to cling to the den roof as long as she could before she;d have to drop-landing more gracefully than when she'd lost her balance.

Then, she heard Sorreltail's voice outside of the nursery.

Quickly, she darted into her nest and wrapped her tail around her nose, pretending to be asleep.

Sorreltail walked into the den, laying eyes in the little kit in her nest.

She quietly walked over to Phantomkit, nudging her gently with her paw.

"Phantomkit, it's sunhigh. Time to wake up."

Phantomkit stretched, then shook off.

"Okay, Sorreltail! Can I go outside of the nursery today?"

Sorreltail's neck fur rose.

"NO. You must stay in the safety of the nursery. It's cold and dangerous and-"

"It's newleaf! It's not cold!"

"It's still dangerous!"

Phantomkit flicked her tail.

"Why wake me up if I can't even do anything?"

Pantherkit raised his head.

"Can you argue more quietly, please, I-" He broke off, letting out a loud cough, before continuing. "I'm trying to take a nap."

Sorreltail flicked her tail.

"That cough didn't sound good."

She tuned to Daisy, who was still asleep, and flicked her nose with her tail.

"Daisy, where's Poppyfrost? I think Pantherkit might be catching a cold."

Daisy lifted her head off of her paws and yawned.

"She's on a border patrol. She'll be back soon. If he gets worse, we can take him to Jayfeather."

When Poppyfrost returned from the border patrol, Pantherkit had gotten worse. His coughing was more frequent and more congested. He was tired, and refused to eat.

"Pantherkit," Phantomkit whimpered, "Eat something! You won't stay a big fat furball unless you eat!"

Pantherkit half-coughed and half-laughed at the joke, but still wouldn't eat.

At that point, Poppyfrost took him to Jayfeather's den for treatment.

Phantomkit had followed against her mother's wishes, refusing to leave Pantherkit's side.

"Fine," Sorreltail growled, "But don't eat anything, don't touch anything, and leave Jayfeather to his work. Don't leave camp and don't leave Jayfeather's den without telling him or me first."

Phantomkit completely ignored her, staying back and watching worriedly as Jayfeather examined Pantherkit.

The gray tabby tom placed his paw on Pantherkit's chest and mewed, "Take a deep breath in."

Pantherkit obliged, but burst in to a bout of coughing.

Jayfeather sniffed the kit and flicked his tail.

"He's got whitecough. I don't have any more catmint, either. I'll have to go to RiverClan and ask Mothwing for some. Until then, keep him here and be sure he gets plenty of water and rest."

Jayfeather carried Pantherkit over to a large, well-padded nest of moss and feathers, laying him down gently.

Phantomkit tried to get closer, but Poppyfrost barred her with her tail.

"Stay back-we don't want you getting sick, too."

Phantomkit let out an exasperated sigh. Pantherkit needed her, and his mother was going to isolate them! That was fox dung.

'_We'll see how well you keep me away when you're asleep!_' She thought flicking her tail mischievously.

Jayfeather soon left for RiverClan, taking Lionblaze with him for protection in case of foxes or rogues.

Phantomkit sat down on the side of the den opposite of Pantherkit, curling up to wait out Poppyfrost over a long night.

* * *

Note:

Again, if I use a dead cat, please PM me so I can fix it. x_x I still need more names, please!

So far, I know that these cats are left:

Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Dovewing, Ivypool, Purdy, Leafpool, and Cinderheart.

Please help me remember more who aren't dead after the Last Hope! x_x Names of cats from all Clans appreciated.


	6. The Scent

Phantomkit flicked her tail on the dirt floor of the den impatiently. '_Come on, Poppyfrost! Go to sleep! I can look after Pantherkit!_' She thought crossly as the Queen sniffed her kit. '_Couldn't she catch his cough like that?_' Phantomkit wondered, flicking her ear and tilting he head to the side. '_I guess not, if she's doing it._' Pantherkit hadn't stirred as his mother licked him, and Phantomkit was worried. '_He always rolls over or mews or something! He must've gotten worse! Oh, Poppyfrost, go to the dirtplace tunnel or something so I can look!_'

Poppyfrost finally seemed to grow weary of watching her ill kit. The tired, stressed out queen left the den, yawning. '_Finally!_' Phantomkit thought from her shadowed area of the den. '_I can get a look!_'

Quietly, she stalked over to Pantherkit's nest. He lay in an unusually tight ball, shaking violently. '_He must be freezing to shake like that_!' Phantomkit thought sadly. She placed her paw on the large, black tomkit's back to find that he was practically burning up. '_Or not! Oh, I hope Jayfeather gets back soon!_' Phantomkit nuzzled her friend's ear, feeling her throat tighten.

"Pantherkit, you have to get better. I won't let you stay sick." She leaned down, sniffing tentatively. '_Yuck! He smells awful! Is that what cats smell like then they're really sick?_' She knew that the answer had to be yes. She whimpered slightly, then placed a lick on Pantherkit's forehead. '_I wish it was smelling bad in that nest...Pantherkit doesn't deserve to be sick. I'm the one who's been disobeying Sorreltail all the time._'

"What are you doing, Phantomkit? Get away from him, or you'll get sick, too!"

Phantomkit leaped back, bristling slightly. '_Fox dung-I forgot about Briarlight! Can't she just ignore me?_' Phantomkit plastered on a fake smile. "Er..I was just checking on Pantherkit. He smells funny." Briarlight sighed. "Of course he smells funny, Phantomkit-he's sick. When cats are really sick, it's easy to smell it on them. That's why jayfeather went to Mothwing for herbs." Phantomkit looked down once again at her shivering friend. "Isn't there anything we can do until jayfeather gets back?" Briarlight shook her head. "No-all we can do is wait."

Phantomkit flicked her tail. "How long will he take?" Briarlight thought for a moment. "Oh, probably a day or two. It depends. If Mothwing can't spare any, he may have to go to WindClan." Phantomkit was confused. "Isn't WindClan closer?" Briarlight nodded. "Yes, but Mothwing is usually more willing to help Jayfeather than the other Medicine cats. Besides-RiverClan had wonderful territory for herbs. Now, no more questions. If you're going to stay in here, you're going to go to sleep. There should be an empty nest over there." Briarlight pointed with her tail across the den to a small, fresh nest of moss and feathers that rested near the pool of water in the middle of the den.

Obediently, Phantomkit crawled over to it and cast one last glance at Pantherkit. "Goodnigt," She mewed, hoping for a reply from him. "Goodnight," Briarlight mewed, assuming that Phantomkit had been referring to her.

* * *

This was a short chapter, I know. Sorry.

The next one might be short, too.


	7. The Gift

"The kit is too much of a risk, Bluestar. We have to get rid of it!" Yellowfang flicked her whiskers, starting down hatefully through a clear pool at a small, fox-patterned kit in the reflection. "If we don't get rid of it, the Dark Forest's prophecy will come true. They'll do something to her-I just know it! Besides, we could be merciful. Perhaps if the kit simply catches her friend's greencough and doesn't get better, everything will work out? We could even let it join our ranks, since her heart isn't very tainted yet."

Firestar frowned. "I'm not sure that we should count it out so soon. This kit may have an omen, but perhaps we've misinterpreted it-or perhaps, we could mend it's future with a prophecy of our own...?" Bluestar flicked her ears. "Firestar has a point, Yellowfang. This kit's done nothing exceptionally wrong yet-have you seen it trying to train? It just wants to be a good warrior for her Clan." Yellowfang growled, shoulder fur raising. "She'll turn rotten, I tell you! After all, she's the kin of-" Spottedleaf placed her tail on Yellowfang's shoulder. "We know, Yellowfang. We know. But she doesn't-we can use this to our advantage. I like Firestar's suggestion. We should place our own prophecy on her shoulders. In fact, i have an idea to keep her in check..."

The soft, twice-dead she-cat smiled softly, glancing at the reflection of the tiny, fluffed-up bundle. For a moment there was silence. Then, Bluestar sighed. "Alright, Spottedleaf...You have our attention. What are you thinking of?" Spottedleaf's eyes shone happily and she flicked her tail. "I was thinking of enlisting the power of a fifth. She's not going to be related to the last prophecy-at least, not directly, but if we give her a power that both helps her and keeps her on a leash, it should satisfy everyone present. Agreed?" All cats present grudgingly mumbled agreement. Curiosity burned at their paws-they all wanted to know what the gentle medicine cat had in store for the future.

Spottedleaf, deciding to leave before the others changed their minds, bounded out of sight and into the Thunder Clan camp to pay a visit to a few choice cats...

Phantomkit walked through an unfamiliar forest. Dark shadows clung to every dead tree, rotten bush, and sticky, black puddle of muck. The little kit wrinkled her nose, hissing. "What's this place supposed to be? The Dirtplace Tunnel of the gathering?" She'd never actually been to the gathering, as she was still too young, but cats had told her about it. From what she understood, there were a lot of cats. "There must be more cats at a gathering than I thought if they can make something this icky..."

Bushes rustled behind her, and she spun around. A pair of eyes gleamed before her, and she stepped forward with her shoulder fur raised.

"Greetings, my daughter," A deep, menacing voice growled, "I've decided you're finally old enough to visit me..."

Spottedleaf placed her tail on Bramblestar's shoulder, causing him to stir in his nest. The broad-shouldered tabby sat up quickly and gave his tail a quick grooming before addressing her. "Greetings, Spottedleaf. What brings you to my den?" The soft tortoiseshell smiled. "I've come to warn you: One who slumbers in your camp bears a great weight on tiny shoulders. Before your first three lives are lost, one of two paths will be followed for better or for worse." With that, she began to fade, knowing that dawn approached. She still had two more dreams to visit before the sun arose those she needed to speak with.

Bramblestar looked at her in confusion, his head still spinning with sleep. "Spottedleaf, wait! What do you mean on tiny shoulders? And who will chose which path?" Spottedleaf smirked mischievously. "Now, Bramblestar, that's up to you to figure out." With that, she vanished completely, leaving a ruffled and frustrated Bramblestar to curse under his breath. "Mouse dung...Can't StarClan just spit things out instead of making our fur gray with worry?"

...

Jayfeather awoke to a soft touch on his shoulder. "Jayfeather," A familiar, honey-sweet voice mewed, "Jayfeather, I have a message for you." The medicine cat blinked his blind eyes open, starting at Spottedleaf's spirit. Groggily, he sat up. "What is it that can't wait the last six sunrises until half-moon?" Spottedleaf's face was unusually grim and serious. "Jayfeather, you, Dovewing, and Lionblaze need to look after a certain cat with special care." Jayfeather flicked his whiskers. "If you mean Pantherkit or Briarlight, I'm doing my best. I'm a medicine cat-I can't magically make my patients better." Spottedleaf shook her head. "StarClan needs you to do your best to keep Phantomkit on the path of a righteous warrior. If you can tell she's beginning to stray, she must be corrected. If you fail, ThunderClan may meet it's end in the paws of old enemies." She began to fade. "Oh, by the way- you musn't tell Bramblestar about Phantomkit. Guard your secret carefully, and tell the others to do the same." Jayfeather groaned. "More secrets! Why can't I share with my leader?" Spottedleaf grinned and managed to reply, "Because that would make things simple for everyone." Before she faded from the dream.

...

"You're not my father!" Phantomkit spat angrily, unsheathing her tiny claws, "Brackenfur is! The tom growled, narrowing his eyes."Not really-they've merely acted as your parents since I left you in ThunderClan camp." Phantomkit raised her hackles. "No! Sorreltail and Brackenfur would never lie to me! Besides, I don't want to be related to someone who lives in the Gathering Dirtplace Tunnel!"

A new cat emerged from the bushes. Her sweet scent drove away the stench of decay, and Phantomkit tilted her head to the side. "Who're you?" The tom snarled. "Spottedleaf, these aren't StarClan grounds! Leave at once!" Spottedleaf flicked her tail. "As you wish." She lifted Phantomkit by the scruff before fading, leaving the tom to hiss and snarl alone in the dank, reeking woods.

...

Spottedleaf set Phantomkit down on the floor of Jayfeather's den. "My name is Spottedleaf- I am a twice-dead member of StarClan." Phantomkit's eyes widened. "Twice-dead? You're not a leader!" Spottedleaf shook her head. "No, little one, I was a medicine cat like Jayfeather. You see, a cat's spirit never truely fades- that's why Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind still roam StarClan terriroty. Now, we haven't much time: That cat was your father-by birth, that is. However, you must avoid him at all costs. Your Clan is depending on you, little kit. I bear a bittersweet gift for you, little dear one. Learn to use it well." The tortoiseshell she-cat pressed her muzzle to Phantomkit's forehead, vanishing with a few departing words: "Be careful, little one, as this gift is a curse as well."

...

Phantomkit sat bold upright on the floor of the medicine den. "What a dream! I can't wait to tell-" Then she remembered. Pantherkit was sick-very sick. She hadn't even pleaded with the StarClan cat to heal him. "Oh," She moaned, "What kind of friend am I? I had a _StarClan medicine cat_ right next to me, and I didn't even ask her to help him!" Her throat tightened, and she trotted over to Pantherkit's side. "I'm sorry, Pantherkit..." She mewed. "If I could, I'd make you better-even if it hurt me to do it. I'd be sick for you, if I could."

She placed a lick on his forehead, promising herself that she'd do anything in her power to make him well again. As soon as her tongue contacted his forehead, blackness invaded the outsides of her vision. '_What's happening? Am I dying? That was sudden! Am I having a vision?_' She watched the world begin to fade, and then growled inwardly with realization. '_Oh, come on! I'm seriously passing out?_'

Just before the last bit of her senses left her, she thought she could hear stirring and a groan from Pantherkit.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is confusing. Everything will be explained later. **

**I really had you going with the father thing, eh? I bet you're dying to know who he is. If you are, that's a shame because I plan on hiding his identity for at least a couple more chapters, along with the identity of Phantomkit's mother.**

**Sorry this took so long- I kind of lost my creative spark. Anyway, keep those reviews coming! Checking in and seeing them is what made me un-lazify enough to write this tonight.**


	8. The Fever Dream

Phantomkit sat in a grassy meadow, blinking in confusion.

'_How'd I get here? How come the trees are so green? It's Newleaf-not Greenleaf! What smells like mouse bile?_'

She followed the unpleasant scent behind a bush. A gleaming, yellow pair of eyes met hers, making the little kit jump back.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! BRAMBLESTAR! SORRELTAIL! JAYF-" A dirty, fluffed-up gray tail was stuffed into her mouth, tickling her nose and causing her to sneeze.

"Pite down, little bit. My name's Yellowfang. You got yourself into a whole mess of trouble."

Phantomkit spat out the tail, tilting her head.

"Why am I in trouble?"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"Remember how Pantherkit was sick? Well, now you're sick! Really, really sick. You have greencough. This is the border of StarClan. To sum it up, you're about a whisker away from dying. I'm on the scent line, and you're just the other side of it. Shame-you aren't even an apprentice yet. Once you're gone, you'll cross the border and join us."

Phantomkit wrinkled her nose.

"I'll just move away from the border so I can get better."

Yellowfang shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that. Just sit here until I tell you to either come across or turn around and go back. Got it?"

Phantomkit nodded, sitting down and wrapping her paws around her tail.

Yellowfang shoved a leaf full of water over to her.

"Take a look at your Clanmates. They're just as confused as you are!"

Phantomkit looked into the water, spying tiny images of cats from her Clan. Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Jayfeather, Pantherkit, and Briarlight were crowded around a small, unconscious scrap of fur.

"Hey!" Phantomkit squeaked, "That's me! But I'm me, too!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"This is a fever dream. Just watch! Jayfeather is back with catmint and feverfew for you."

Phantomkit watched Jayfeather force-feed her the herbs. Out of nowhere, she burst out laughing.

"I'm glad I'm not awake to taste those!"

Yellowfang growled.

"Don't you see how serious this is? You're dying! DYING, kit. Spottedleaf had a bad idea for once. I guess dying twice will do that to you."

Phantomkit tilted her head to the side.

"Will you explain dying twice to me while I'm here?"

Yellowfang sighed.

"Why not-we've got time. Lay down."

Phantomkit lay down in the soft, lush grass, laying her head on her forepaws as she listened.

"So, the way dying twice works is this: You die and go to StarClan, and then you die in StarClan. After StarClan, you don't just vanish like we thought you did- that's why Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow are still around. You fade and fade and fade, and then a StarClan queen finds you on the border as a kit. You grow up quik, remember who you were, and then you're you again. Or something like that."

Phantomkit didn't get it, but nodded anyway.

"Oh...Okay."

Suddenly, the meadow began to vanish.

"Oh-you're waking up. Scram!" Yellowfang snapped, standing and turning away.

"AND DON'T LICK ANY MORE SICK CLANMATES!"

* * *

Look-in the sky! It's annoying! It's a teaser! No-it's another short chapter!

...Meaning all of the above.

Sorry. Dx

Merry Christmas, and I hope you like the story so far.


	9. The Discomfort

Phantomkit awoke in her nest, feeling uncomfortable in many aspects. Her fur was too hot, clinging to her flesh. Her mouth was dry and had a foul taste. Her eyes were stingy and watery, dribbling down her face. Her toes were too cold. That spot she couldn't quite reach itched REALLY badly.

"Sorreltail..." She mewed, her dry, raspy voice like sand in a clay bowl. "Sorreltail...?"

Her mother shot across the den.

"Phantomkit! You're awake! Oh, Phantomkit, what happened? You have greencough! Did you catch it from Pantherkit?" She snarled, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Phantomkit nodded.

"I licked him while he was asleep."

Sorreltail fluffed up in rage.

"YOU LICKED A SICK CAT? Phantomkit, I've told you- sick cats will get you sick! Stay away from them!"

Phantomkit shook her head.

"Where's Pantherkit, Sorreltail?"

"He's back in the nursery. When you passed out, he panicked and ran for us. It's a miracle- he's not even sick anymore!"

Phantomkit thought for a moment.

'_Is my gift...? No. Maybe the herbs work better on fat cats._'

"I'm thirsty." She changed the subject.

"I'll get you some water, my precious kit. Lie down. You'll be better soon."

Phantomkit nodded, drifting off to sleep. She dreamed of chasing prey through the snow, playing on a frozen puddle, and eventually, the cats she'd met earlier.

* * *

Another short chapter.

I'm tempted to abandon this story, but I want to keep going just to push myself.

Next chapter will be fast-forwarded a couple moons since an overprotective mom and a sick kit are really boring to read about.


	10. The Maggots

Phantomkit sat up drowsily.

'_Why am I up so early? It's not even dawn yet!_'

The darkness and the silence of camp told her that. Then, she remembered.

'_Today's the day! I'm going to be an apprentice! So long, nursery, hello apprentice den!_'

She charged out into camp, inhaling the fresh, summer morning air. It was cool and clean with the promise of a hot day. Something seemed different, though. It was so...Still. No breeze, no birdsong, no quiet snores from her clanmates...

Phantomkit's stomach growled.

'_I wonder if there's any fresh-kill left..._'

She trotted over to the spot where the pile would usually be, disappointed to see only an old, funny-smelling mouse.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, gross!" She squeaked. "It smells awful!" She leaned in, examining it more closely. Then, she looked around her and found a long, thin twig. Picking it up in her jaws, she nudged the foul mouse, turning it over.

The stench hit her like one of Pantherpaw's battle moves.

The thought of Pantherpaw made Phantomkit excited- he could teach her extra moves soon! She'd move in with him in the apprentice den later, and he could show her how to improve her hunting crouch and everything. She couldn't wait to be Phantompaw.

The glanced down at the mouse. The sight made her fur stand up and her stomach flip over. Her appetite was demolished as she watched several short, plump, wriggling maggots crawl in and out of the carcass. There was a hole eaten away from the mouse's flattened flank, and inside of the hollow body, Phantomkit could see small eggs clinging to the ribcage.

"Well, I guess this isn't _fresh_-kill anymore."

She paused, wondering what she should do with it.

'_I can't touch it. Sorreltail would have my pelt! I can't wake anybody up-they need their rest. Maybe I should leave it? No; I don't want anyone getting sick._'

She just sat there while the sun rose, watching the mouse in intent irritation.

Suddenly, she knew what to do. She picked up her stick, stabbed it through the mouse, and began to carry it toward the dirtplace tunnel.

Then, to her horror, the mouse turned its head, opened its eyes, and began to speak to her.

"The life source of the Clans will be infiltrated by maggots," It croaked eerily, "And unless the bitter hunger in these creatures is buried, everything will be eaten away and destroyed."

Phantomkit dropped the stick, shrieking fearfully.

"SORRELTAIL!" She wailed, racing to the nursery. The maggots climbed out of the mouse, ad began to follow her. They were much quicker than they should have been. Phantomkit squeaked in pain as several began to bite into her legs.

She fell with a thud, still screaming.

"Join us," One of the maggots growled. His voice was familiar to Phantomkit, but she couldn't remember where from. "Yes," Another added, her snarling voice making Phantomkit shiver, "It's easy. You can be with us. You'll live. You'll make a wonderful maggot."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAGGOT!" Phantomkit wailed, withering helplessly under the creatures.

The two maggots before her frowned.

"Convince her," They growled in unison.

All at once, the maggots began eating away at her. Phantomkit watched in horror and searing pain as her bones were revealed and fur was stripped away as quickly as flesh.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

* * *

I've decided to continue, but I'm still going to be slow. Sorry. D:

If you're reading...Yeah...The story's getting kind of dark. Heads up, it might stay that way for a little while.

So, anyway, can anybody guess who her father is yet?


	11. Pain

Pantherpaw was standing by her nest, shaking her.

"Phantomkit! Phantomkit! Wake up-you're having a nightmare."

Sorreltail rolled over.

"She's old enough to handle herself now, Pantherpaw. Let her have her nightmares."

Phantomkit's ears flattened against the Queen's harsh words. It wasn't her fault she was growing up! It was part of every cat's life.

But Sorreltail had been like this for a full half moon. Irritated with Phantomkit, emotionally disconnected, and extremely un-nurturing. Phantomkit wondered why she was like this so suddenly. Poppyfrost had been proud when Pantherpaw had become an apprentice! Why was Sorreltail so different?

Phantomkit sighed, then licked the ruffled fur on her shoulders. She officially hated maggots.

"Thanks for waking me up, Pantherpaw," She mewed, shaking off. "Will you come with me to Jayfeather's den? Please?"

Pantherpaw nodded.

"Sure. Are you feeling sick?"

Phantomkit nodded.

"Yeah..." She mewed, glancing down at her legs, "Sick."

Pantherpaw purred.

"I guess you'll need a ride, then!"

He picked her up by the scruff and tossed the much smaller kit onto his back, then raced out of the nursery. He ran around the inside of the camp twice, then sat down in front of Jayfeather's den, panting.

Phantomkit slid off his back, a huge grin across her face and laughter still fresh in her throat. She purred loudly.

"That was awesome!" She hopped around, the horror of her nightmare now faded, "Next time, I'll carry you!"

Pantherpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"How? You couldn't lift a rabbit-let alone me!"

Phantomkit slid under his left foreleg, then stood up, taking it with her.

"Like this!"

Pantherpaw rolled his eyes.

"Carrying one paw doesn't count!"

Phantomkit flicked her tail across his nose.

"I guess not. Thanks for coming with me, Pantherpaw."

Pantherpaw purred.

"I couldn't let you down! Never, ever!"

Phantomkit rubbed her cheek on the larger cat's foreleg affectionately.

"And I could never let you down. Never, ever."

The two cats disappeared down the tunnel to the medicine cat's den.

"Jayfeather?" Phantomkit called.

"What is it?" The blind, gray tom sat up in his nest. He looked extra grumpy.

"Er..." Phantomkit faltered a little. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

He flicked his tail.

"Are you sick?"

"Well...Not exactly."

"Then I see no point in chit-chat!" He growled.

"It's important!" Phantomkit protested.

Jayfeather turned an icy cold gaze on her.

"Oh?" He asked, sounding sarcastic. "Important? Well then, by all means-interrupt me!"

Phantomkit fluffed up.

"You were just sleeping, anyway! Besides, it really is important!" She persisted.

Jayfeather finally caved.

"Fine," He grumbled, "What do you want?"

Phantomkit sat down.

"I had a dream last night..." She mewed, "A really, really bad dream..."

Jayfeather broke in.

"I'm not your mother. Go bother Sorreltail!"

"She doesn't care about me anymore!" Phantomkit countered, "And this is something that only a medicine cat can help me with!"

Jayfeather say in shocked silence, and Phantomkit continued.

"I dreamed that maggots were in a mouse and I went to bury it in the dirtplace but then the maggoty dead mouse came alive again and started talking to me and it said that maggots would eat the clans unless their hunger was satisfied and then the maggots told me to join them and they chased me and then they started eating my until the bones showed!"

Phantomkit took a deep breath, sucking in oxygen after her very long, quick sentence.

Jayfeather started at her in horror for a moment, then shook his head.

"Don't eat mouse before bed!" He snapped. "Now get out! I need to go to the moon pool immediately."

Phantomkit squeaked in protest as he shoved her toward the exit.

"But it's not the half moon tonight!"

Jayfeather hissed.

"It doesn't matter! Out! You need to get ready for your ceremony, anyway!"

The marched the two young cats out of the den, then hurried up to talk to Bramblestar.

Pantherpaw was silent for many heartbeats.

"Maggots?" He finally asked. "Maggots started eating you? That must have been terrible! Did it hurt in your dream?"

Phantomkit nodded.

"Yes! It was really, really scary!"

Pantherpaw frowned.

"Well...Want to get something to eat?"

"PANTHERPAW!"

"What? I didn't mean you! Or mouse!"


	12. Cheers

Phantomkit sat down behind the nursery in her favorite hiding spot. When she wanted to disappear, she'd slip back there, run around the plants, and then jump into the middle of the tall grass, and afterward crawl under a fern. When she was back there, it was like being invisible.

Only Pantherpaw knew about her hiding place-and that was only because he used to hide back there with her during hide and seek-or at least, until he'd grown too big to hide without being blatantly visible with his dark pelt contrasting the light grass. After that, he'd taken to hiding in the shadows along the camp wall.

Then, he had been apprenticed, and after that he never had any time to play anymore.

Phantomkit sighed. She missed playing games with him. She hoped that hunting and training with him would be just as fun when they were apprentices.

Suddenly, her ears perked.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Phantomkit slipped away from her spot, clinging to the camp wall until she emerged next to the medicine den, then scampered to the back of the cluster of cats. Quickly, she gave herself a few quick licks to smooth her fluffy pelt. Then, she sat still and listened.

"Phantomkit," Bramblestar called, "Step forward."

Phantomkit hurried up to the top of highledge, her pelt prickling with excitement as Bramblestar spoke the ancient words of an apprentice ceremony.

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan. By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. From now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Phantompaw. I hope to see your determination and excess energy put to good use serving your Clan for moons to come."

He let out a purr of amusement, and a few chuckles were heard from the cluster of cats below. Once everything was quiet again, Bramblestar continued.

"Cinderheart, step forward."

Cinderheart looked surprised, but still excited. She made her way through the crowd as cats murmured their early congratulations to her. Once she was at the top of highledge, Bramblestar went on with the ceremony.

"Cinderheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Phantompaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom and devotion to the Clan on to Phantompaw, and teach her skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

He smiled warmly as Phantompaw reached up to touch noses with her new mentor. Cinderheart happily leaned down, purring as their noses touched.

Below, the Clan cheered for Phantompaw. Pantherpaw seemed to be the loudest, his bright, young voice carrying over the crowd. Phantompaw was disappointed to see her mother sitting silently as a stone, glaring hatefully.

Why was Sorreltail so mad at her? Every kit became an apprentice eventually.

Then, she realized that the glare was directed at Cinderheart, not at herself.

'_Why would she be mad at Cinderheart? She hasn't done anything wrong!_' Phantompaw wrinked her nose a little. '_Crazy old furball! I'm happy I get to move out of the nursery._'

Cinderheart led back down from the ledge, but stopped at the base, detecting the agitation in her new apprentice.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Just Sorreltail...She doesn't love me anymore, and I don't know why." Phantompaw swished her tail.

Cinderheart placed her tail on Phantompaw's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure that's not the case, Phantompaw. Sorreltail would claw the pelt off of any cat who would dare rub your fur the wrong way! She's just having trouble letting you go. Give her time, and I'm sure she'll warm back up."

Phantomkit purred a little.

"Thanks, Cinderheart."

The gray tabby grinned. "If you're feeling better, I think it's about time to show you around the territory, don't you think? I'm sure that little outing you had when you were young didn't teach you much."

Phantomkit blushed, remembering when she had almost frozen herself stiff on her journey out of camp in the snow.

Still, she nodded eagerly, hardly able to contain herself.

"Can Pantherpaw come, too?" She begged, wanting her best friend by her side on her first outing.

Cinderheart thought for a moment.

"I can ask Lionblaze," She mewed, "But I think he's taking Pantherpaw out hunting. We need to keep the fresh-kill pike stocked, you know."

Phantomkit nodded, still hoping that Lionblaze would let his apprentice off for the day.

Cinderheart trotted off to talk to her mate, and returned a few minutes later.

"The best he can do is walk with us to the WindClan border. After that, he and Pantherpaw are going to stop and hunt."

Phantomkit bounced excitedly. It was better than nothing!

"Thank you, Cinderheart!" She squeaked, running off to find Pantherpaw and tell him the plan.

Once he knew, they'd group up and depart.


	13. Reek

Phantompaw found her friend by the fresh-kill pile, sharing a squirrel with one of the other apprentices.

"Hi, Phantompaw," He mewed, licking some prey from his jaws, "What's up?"

Phantompaw couldn't help but notice that the apprentice next to him looked rather irritated at her for showing up.

"Hi, Pantherpaw," She mewed before turning to the apprentice next to him, "Hi, Nettlepaw." She turned back to Pantherpaw, who looked much more friendly.

"Pantherpaw, I came to tell you that Lionblaze wants you to go hunting. You're both coming with Cinderheart and I g until we get to the WindClan border, then you two are going to stop and hunt. I think you can finish your prey first, though, if you hurry."

"Great!" Nettlepaw mewed. "He and I will finish. You run along and tell the mentors. Go on-shoo!" She put on an obviously fake smile. Phantompaw had never liked her very much- Nettlepaw was mean. She'd been an apprentice since she and Pantherpaw were still in the nursery, and Phantompaw always noticed extra thorns in her nest-and only her nest-whenever Nettlepaw brought in fresh moss.

"Actually, I'm finished. You can have the rest, Nettlepaw." Pantherpaw mewed, standing up. He turned his attention to Phantompaw. "Let's go- when you get back, I'll show you the apprentice's den! I made a fresh nest for you right next to mine. It'll be like a few moons ago in the nursery!"

Phantompaw nodded, then led him to the gorse tunnel where their mentors waited. As she was leaving, however, she caught a faint grown from Nettlepaw.

'_Furball!_' she thought, flicking her tail irritably.

She hurried through the tunnel for the first time ever, taking an excited look at the huge forest surrounding her. Everything looked so different in greenleaf! The trees were bursting with leaves, the sun left the grass smelling sweet and the rocks felt warm. Best of all, there was no freezing, annoying snow anywhere in sight.

"Wow..." She breathed.

Pantherpaw grinned. "Isn't it cool? I remember my first time was in newleaf. The forest looks like a tie between leaf-bare and greenleaf then! It's really pretty."

Phantompaw nodded. "I can't wait to see the rest of the territory!"

Cinderheart flicked her tail. "Then don't. Let's get going!" She set a brisk pace toward the WindClan border.

Phantompaw listened quietly while Pantherpaw pointed out landmarks she could use if she got lost. She noted each carefully, fearful that she'd get lost and be unable to find her way back to camp.

All too soon, Lionblaze stopped.

"Here's the WindClan border," He mewed, "It's time for Pantherpaw and I to break off and hunt." He dipped his head in farewell, and Pantherpaw did the same.

Cinderheart nodded, and Phantompaw waved goodbye with her tail. She understood the importance of silence as not to frighten prey away. She and Cinderheart continued on quietly, and every once in a while, Phantompaw would ask about a new scent. Then, she came across a pungent, bizarre reek that she'd never smelled before.

"Ew..." She mewed. "Cinderheart, what's that icky smell?"

Cinderheart smiled.

"A fresh border marker for WindClan. If you think they stink, just wait until we reach the ShadowClan border. Remember both of these smells well-they'll serve you in the future, finding invaders on ThunderClan land."

Phantompaw nodded. She took in an extra deep whiff of the odor, making sure she got enough to remember.

She shook off, feeling dirty. Boy, WindClan cats smelled weird.

'_Rabbit, heather, grass, and mousedung!_' She thought, '_That's what a WindClan cat is made of._'

They continued on for what seemed like ages. Phantompaw's short legs ached, and she was beginning to long for that new nest Pantherpaw had mentioned making for her earlier.

"Here we are," Cinderheart mewed, "The ShadowClan border. What can you smell?"

Phantompaw inhaled deeply. ShadowClan cats smelled like lots of things-much, much ickier than even WindClan.

"Foxdung...Crowfood...Mud...Pine trees...And blood."

Cinderheart looked alarmed.

"Blood?"

Phantompaw nodded.

"M-hm. Blood."

Cinderheard opened her jaws, drinking in the scent.

"You're right," She mewed, "And it isn't prey-blood, either. Some cat is in trouble.'

Phantompaw noticed her mentor bristling, and claws sliding out of the usually calm she-cat's sheaths.

Taking this as a sign to be on guard, she did her best to look big and slid out her own claws.

Cinderheart took off along the border, following the scent. Phantompaw did her best to follow, but she just wasn't fast enough to stay on the athletic warrior's heels.

Soon, she was lost, far behind her mentor and panting heavily.

"Great StarClan!" She moaned, "Cinderheart is fast! I hope I can run like her some day..."

She sat down next to a tall oak, hoping to catch her breath.

She scanned the forest, but she couldn't even hear the padding of Cinderheart's paws anymore. She was long gone, set on finding some injured cat along the border.

Suddenly, a low moan hit Phantompaw's ears. It was an eerie, blood-chilling noise. barely audible from her position, but still there.

"The cat!" Phantompaw mewed to herself, "That must be where Cinderheart's going. If I beat her there, she'll be so impressed! If I don't...Well, at least I won't be lost anymore."

She took off in the direction of the moan, unsure of whether she was in ThunderClan or ShadowClan territory anymore.

She followed the noise, and it continued repeating at random intervals.

Then, she was hit by the sticky, overwhelming reek of blood. It drowned out every other scent in the area. Suddenly, she wasn't sure she wanted to see this cat anymore- what if it died right before her eyes? She couldn't do anything to help it, either. She'd been a kit until only sunhigh! Still, it couldn't be fun dieing alone. She had to suck it up and at least be there. That's what she'd want some cat to do for her.

She took a few careful steps forward until she saw a light brown, tabby lump laying in a puddle of blood a few tail-lengths away.

"Hello?" She called softly. The cat's back was turned. She saw it lift it's head and choke something out, but she couldn't make out what it was saying.

"What?"

She took a few small steps forward. The cat croaked again, but Phantompaw still couldn't make out the words.

She came right up next to the cat.

"What did you say?"

The she-cat before her looked horrified.

"Run..."

"Why?"

"Run...!"

"But you need help!"

"He's...It's a..."

"I have to find a medicine cat. Do you know who's territory I'm on? It's my first day as an apprentice, so I don't know the territory very well..."

"Trap..."

Phantompaw yowled at the top of her lungs as a huge, gray tom with dark spots leaped down from a pine and raced toward her, claws unsheathed.


	14. Claws

Confusion hit Phantompaw almost as hard as the tom's body as he bowled her to the ground.

"Get off!" She screeched, flailing madly. She just had to be attacked on her first day. "Cinderheart! Cinderheart!"

She raked her claws madly across the tom's face, trying to find his eyes or nose. He snarled in annoyance, swiping her across the side of her head with unsheathed claws.

Dazed from the blow, Phantompaw blinked, trying to clear blurred her vision. She wasn't able to get to her feet before the tom struck another blow. And another. And another.

Phantompaw was sure her skull was going to fracture if the tom didn't stop his attack.

Suddenly, the shadow over her vanished and the blows stopped coming down. She heard screeching, and she thought that she caught her name being called, but the voices sounded distant and the world was spinning too quickly for her to stand up and check.

She absently pulled herself into a half-sitting position, still dazed and too dizzy to walk on her shaky legs.

"Phantompaw! Phantompaw, can you hear me?"

She shook her head as the world slowed down and the voice began to sound louder and clearer than it had.

"Phantompaw, run! Get help! Find Lionblaze- he should be close to the border!"

She turned her head to see Pantherpaw rolling on the ground with

"Pantherpaw? Pantherpaw! Which way is the border? I'm lost!"

Pantherpaw was thrown to the ground by the tom. He was nearly as big, but he wasn't prepared for the attacks and the unusual fighting style this rogue used.

Phantompaw watched in horror as a set of sharp teeth shot forward, aiming for Pantherpaw's throat.

"DON'T LAY A FUCKING PAW ON HIM!"

She darted forward, lurching a little but managing to stay on her paws. Then, she launched herself into the air and landed squarely on the tom's back, acting off of instinct as she latched onto his scruff and began furiously slashing at her opponent's eyes.

The rogue bucked and kicked, still trying to keep Pantherpaw pinned. A well-placed kick to his hind legs unbalanced the aggressive tom and left an opening for Pantherpaw to go on the offensive.

Rearing up, the massive black apprentice came crashing down hard on the back of the tom's head, claws fully unsheathed and digging into the delicate skin. Phantompaw released her grip on the tom's scruff as Pantherpaw put as much of his weight as he could onto the back of the tom's neck.

"And stay down, furball!" He growled, keeping his claws out and ready.

Phantompaw grinned.

"We won, Pantherpaw! We beat him!"

Pantherpaw nodded.

"Yeah. But now what? I know we aren't supposed to kill him unless we have to-" He leaned in close to the tom's ear and added in a warning voice, "Which we _will_ if he starts attacking again- but for now, what do we do? Let him go? I don't think that's a very bright idea. Take him back to camp? I don't think we should have a dangerous prisoner, either. Besides, is he really our prisoner if he's on ShadowClan territory? Speaking of which, are we going to become prisoners, too? Where are the ShadowClan warriors? Didn't they hear us?"

Realization hit Phantompaw. She'd forgotten about the elder!

"Shoot!"

She raced over to the light brown tabby she'd found bleeding.

"Are you okay?"

The elder gazed blankly at her, not answering.

"We beat him...You have to be okay. Come on- stand up. Please? I'll escort you back to camp-I promise I'll keep you safe now. Please stand up."

The she-cat just lay there in a bloody heap, breathing heavily and twitching slightly.

"Pantherpaw, we have to help her! What do we do? Which way is help?"

Pantherpaw thought hard.

"Lionblaze is by the border, not to far from here. But I think your best bet of saving her is finding Littlecloud. He's probably back in ShadowClan camp, which is close, too, but you might be taken as an attacker."

Phantompaw rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! Which way is camp?"

Pantherpaw pointed with his tail, and Phantompaw took off at a full-sprint. She hopped over roots, large puddles of mud, and bramble tendrils.

"Help! We need a medicine cat!"

She followed the scent of ShadowClan until she reached camp, bursting through to the center.

"We need a medicine cat! Please, help!"

Warriors raced out, claws unsheathed. She found herself tackled to the ground and laying on her back, staring a large white tom down.

"What makes you think you've got the right to barge into my Clan's camp without permission, you ThunderClan fox? Give me one reason not to shred you!"

A queen stepped forward, flicking her tail.

"For StarClan's sake, Blackstar! She's just a kit. Let her up. And didn't you hear her? Someone's injured."

Blackstar twitched his whiskers in irritation.

"Silence, Ivytail. I can handle this!"

Ivytail didn't back down.

"Blackstar, she's already covered in blood. She doesn't need a worse beating. Let the kit up- it isn't right."

Phantompaw cut in.

"I'm actually an apprentice as of this morning, and I really, really need help! There's this elder by the border and she needs a medicine cat really badly! Please, please, please!"

A white she-cat stumbled forward.

"Tallpoppy! She must mean Tallpoppy! She's been gone for far too long. Blackstar, we have to help her!"

Blackstar flicked his tail.

"Whitewater, how can we be sure?"

"It was a brown tabby with really, really long legs and she's laying there covered in blood!"

Phantompaw was hoping that it was Tallpoppy so that these furballs would get off their all mighty asses and help.

Blackstar grit his teeth.

"That does sound like Tallpoppy...Whitewater, fetch Littlecloud! Ivytail, round up Smokefoot, Ratscar, Snowbird, Owlclaw, Redwillow, and Tawnypelt."

The two she-cats hurried off and Blackstar let Phantompaw sit up.

"Now, explain to me what happened, you little furball."

He narrowed his eyes as Phantomkit quickly explained the situation.

"Very well. Be warned, kit, if this is a trap, I'm going to claw your pelt off first."

Phantompaw led the large patrol to the spot where she'd been attacked, her little paws carrying her as fast as possible.


End file.
